The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Typically, scroll compressors may include orbiting and non-orbiting scrolls. The non-orbiting scroll may be coupled to a fixed structure of the compressor, such as a main bearing housing. This attachment may be achieved in a variety ways, such as through the use of threaded fasteners. The use of fasteners, however, complicates assembly and promotes the transmission of vibrations from the non-orbiting scroll to the main bearing housing during compressor operation.